bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Sins of the Father - Chapter 2: Blood of the Gods
Oh yeah. I was supposed to be doing this, wasn't I? Blood of the Gods is the second chapter of my nineteenth fanfiction, "Sins of the Father". Sorry about the delay. Two days ago, the power went out in my neighborhood, a few neighboring neighborhoods, as well as my school. The school's wifi wasn't working yesterday, so I had to use my hotspot from my cell phones. Today, the internet is back on, so I can put make this chapter. In this chapter, Strider and Kolar meet two people who you should know. If you don't know who they are, then you have a bad memory. Well, one of them didn't talk that much in "Rise of the Reapers", but the other one is the primary antagonist of that story. Let's get started. This whole war between the Thracians and Gunslingers only lasts until chapter 4, so don't expect that much from me. The names of the different tribes of Thracians (as well as the Gunslingers) are all named after the different subclasses in Destiny. I'm really bad at coming up with original names for groups. All three tribes are based off of the Fallen Houses in Destiny, but they don't have four arms, and use normal weapons. The weapons do look like Fallen weapons, though. Vatch and Numoc are both the sons of other Greek gods. Blood of the Gods The people of Thrace kneeled before us. They worshipped Kolar and I as their god kings, and vowed to serve us. There were 10,000 of them, which was a good amount, but we needed more in order to fight the Gunslingers. We had to unite the 3 Thracian tribes. Then, we would set out to victory. Our tribe wore green cloaks, and was considered the weakest of the three tribes. They were called the Bladedancers. Their banner was green, and has a black deer skull depicted on it. The other 2 tribes are the Nightstalkers and the Voidwalkers. We needed to form an alliance with both of them. The three tribes were never at war with each other, but they've never been friends either. The Nightstalkers wore red cloaks, and were the most powerful of the three tribes, by far. With a force of almost 40,000 warriors, you'd be forgiven for thinking more than twice about attacking them. Their population was made up entirely of Dark Elves, and were ruled by a man named Vatch. Despite their sheer power, they are considered to be very peaceful unless you give them a valid reason to attack you. That should make forming an alliance with them pretty easy. Their banner was red, and depicted a black dragon. The Voidwalkers wore dark blue cloaks, and were more powerful than the Bladedancers, but less powerful than the Nightstalkers. With a force of 15,000, the Voidwalkers control the most land of the three tribes. Ruled by Numoc, their banner is dark blue, and depicts a wolf. Most of them are very skilled at magic, since they some of them have the power to completely vanish from sight. Their most powerful unit is known as the "Silent Fang", who are the world's deadliest assassins, and will never be seen coming. They would make a valuable ally, but answer only to Numoc. Kolar and I went to speak to Vatch first. We went to the Nightstalker's land, and we were welcomed. Vatch wore a very interesting set of armor. His helmet had an angel ring on top, and his cape and sleeves were orange, while his people wore red. On his lap was a very interesting rifle. It had a short barrel, and a brown cloth covering most of it. His throne was made of pure gold. He was clearly a god, like me and my brother. When he spoke, his voice sounded very aggressive. Vatch: Welcome. You must be the sons of Hades. I am the son of Ares. What is it you need? Kolar: We want to form an alliance with you. We want to destroy the Gunslingers, but we need all three tribes to fight together. Vatch: An alliance you say? I'd be willing to fight along side you. Those Gunslingers are a problem. They have a force of around 17,000 warriors, but they are some of the finest gunmen in the word. They will not be easy to defeat. I accept the alliance. Strider: Thank you. Vatch: Numoc will not be as easy to convince, I'm afraid. He always was difficult to reason with. Spawn of Hermes always are. Strider: We'll try our best. Kolar: We will meet again, Vatch. Vatch: Yes. We then headed to speak with the Voidwalkers. We were welcomed, and were brought to Numoc. He wore almost identical armor to Vatch's, but his cloak and sleeves were purple. He had a crossbow with a dragon-like skull on the front. It was clearly modified to fire repeatedly, and it had a belt of crossbow bolts. When he spoke, his voice sounded calm and friendly, yet strangely robotic. Numoc: The sons of Hades. Why am I not surprised to see you? Kolar: Do you know why we're here? Numoc: You wish to propose an alliance, I assume? Strider: Yes. We want to destroy the Gunslingers, but we need your help. Numoc: I would like to see them fall, as well. I will fight along side you. Kolar: Then we have a deal. We will meet again. Numoc: We will. Credits Thank you for reading chapter 2. Tell me what you think in the comments. Have a good day. The Nightstalkers are named after the Hunter subclass in Destiny. Nightstalker is, in my opinion, the worst subclass in the game. They are horrible. The Bladedancers are also named after a Hunter subclass. The Voidwalkers are named after a Warlock subclass. The Nightstalkers are based off of the House of Devils. The Bladedancers are based off of the House of Exile. The Voidwalkers are based off of the best Fallen house, the House of Wolves. Category:Blog posts